The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using a semiconductor measurement system, and methods of measuring a semiconductor device using the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low fabricating costs. Semiconductor devices may be fabricated by various fabricating processes such as photolithography processes, etching processes, deposition processes, ion implantation processes, and cleaning processes.
After one or more of the fabricating processes of semiconductor devices are performed, measuring processes may be performed to determine whether patterns of the semiconductor devices are good or not. By the measuring processes, recipes of the fabricating processes may be optimized and defects of semiconductor devices may be detected early.
As semiconductor devices are scaled down, there are increasing demands for methods and systems capable of reliably measuring parameters of fine patterns in semiconductor devices.